The Last Chapter
by Naked Revenge
Summary: What happens after the book? This is the ending.


A/N: This was originally a reading project in 6th or 7th grade. It's the ending to the book, The Giver by Lois Lowry. I don't think I really tried as hard as I should have though.. Oh well, remember, this is supposed to be similar to an alternate ending. Just read, review and enjoy (hopefully).

Ladies and Gentleman...  
I now present to you Chapter 24!

* * *

When Jonas awoke, he found himself looking out over what seemed to be a large community with tall narrow dwellings. What he now knew as snow fell silently from the sky and bright multi colored lights glinted everywhere. It left Jonas speechless. It was spectacular and unlike anything he'd ever seen before. As he looked around, he realized that he was seeing it through a window. The room was dark and he heard people laughing somewhere in the distance. 

Suddenly he panicked, and all that had happened, meeting the giver, leaving the community, hiding from the search planes, and finally finding the sled came rushing back to him. It seemed so dreamlike. A machine beside him beeped rapidly. The fluorescent lights in the room flickered on, temporarily blinding him. Jonas tried to sit up, but found his limbs stiff and immovable.

A man in a completely white tunic that reached the floor walked towards him.  
"Hello, young man. It's so nice to see you finally awake." His voice was kind and gentle. It distantly reminded Jonas of Fiona.

"Can you remember your name?"

Jonas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Its okay. It will come back to you." The man stepped closer and gently patted Jonas's arm.  
"I have some people I want you to meet," he said, "is that okay?"

Jonas didn't know what else to do so he just nodded.

"My name is Dr. Baker, by the way. "

Jonas's mind swarmed with questions. Where was he? Was this Elsewhere? Who were these people, and whom did they want him to meet?

Soon after Dr. Baker left the room, a woman with long brown hair stepped in. She wore a tunic that was spotted with different colors. She smiled at him. "My name is Kelly. I'm your nurse. You're in the hospital," she said, writing something down on a flat brown board with paper on it. "Today is Christmas."

Jonas's eyebrow's furrowed. What was a hospital? What was this woman talking about? Was she crazy?

"Your family is coming to see you."

Jonas stared. His mother and father? Lily? They were here?

She must have seen the confusion on his face because she gave him a sympathtic look. "You don't remember what happened, do you? You were in a car accident. You've been asleep for 6 months." She said as she pressed some buttons on the noisy instruments beside him.

Jonas made another odd face. He had no clue what she was talking about.

The door opened again and this time, it was a woman with black curly hair and a man with short blonde hair. Their clothes were unlike anything Jonas had ever seen before. The woman was crying. "J-Jonas?" She ran up and hugged him. "Do you remember me?" Jonas shook his head.

"I'm your mother." The man in the doorway moved forward and hugged him too. "We thought you wouldn't wake up." Jonas let them hug him, and sat confused and disoriented.

"Shelby," the man with blonde hair addressed the woman who was crying, "I left the baby in the hallway." Shelby reluctantly let go of Jonas and stepped out of the room. She came back in with a baby that looked roughly a year old.

Jonas's mind unfogged with the familiar face and he gasped aloud, "Gabe?"

The whole room fell silent. "How...Gabe was born before you..." His mother took a sharp breath in. "How do you know your brother's name?"

Twenty years later, scientists came out with a new invention that would change the world. It would stop all suffering, hunger, pain, warfare, and racism. It would make the world a perfect place to live. They called it "sameness." But one scientist who had helped to develop this new and wonderful creation thought differently about it. He eventually convinced the others that it would never work, and it was never released to the public.


End file.
